Techniques for increasing the appearance of a woman's bustline have included, for example, plastic surgery in which soft implants are inserted into the breast, to increase the cup size by one or more sizes. However, while many women would like the appearance of a larger bust, not all women want to go through the surgery and the associated recovery process, still less the possible complications. There is therefore a need to have a way of increasing the apparent size and shape of the breast, without the need for invasive surgical procedures.